My Poems Dedicated to the Zodiac Curse
by MikuPinku
Summary: I made the poems decicated to Fruba, I hope you like them!
1. Scary Cat

**Scary Cat **

The world tells me some things,

I fear them,

I fear it,

I fear to let my secrets to be exposed.

I am no one, I am that someone,

I am born with this curse,

A curse that can not let me touch,

A curse that can not let me feel love,

Until I met her, she made all my problems go away.

I've decided to change, change those past grudges,

To enjoy the time I have left,

To spend my time with Tohru,

She adores the cat,

I fear the cat, but she's accepted it.

Those doors where once closed,

Until I met her,

Those doors are now open,

I try to live the life I know have.

Until I have to go back to him.

But my fears will not haunt me anymore.

I am the cat, Kyo


	2. Growing up Too Fast

**Growing up Fast**

Her mother died while she was in middle school,

Her mother's wishes burned into her mind,

To graduate high school and to live a life that she never had.

She never met her father, but she knew she was being watched over by him.

Memories of her mother burned into her mind,

She was sunshine,

But she was growing up too fast,

She did her best in her studies, other girls hated her.

But her best friends loved her.

But she was growing up too fast.

At first he loved her as if she was a mother,

But he realized that he loved her in a different way.

Because she was growing up too fast,

She heard about the zodiac curse,

But her compassion didn't change at all,

The kindness her mother showed her,

Was what she spread around,

But was she growing up too fast?

She dreamed of being born in year of the cat,

Until she suddenly saw the cat's true form,

But her kindness never swayed,

Her name is Tohru Honda,

And she wasn't growing up too fast.


	3. Looking Back

This is good for all the members of the zodiac curse.

Well that's what I think, but what about you? Reviews would be nice. -

* * *

**Look Back**

I don't want to look back again,

To that place I've been (that horrible place)

I just want to go forward again,

Climb all the way – each time I climb,

But never look back again.

"What's wrong?"

"Go ahead; I'm not going to stop you!"

Why do I wear myself out trying?

You act all cool, and you talk all tough,

You figure it's noble to start in a melodrama,

And treat everyone around you like guests at a pity party?

Why should I strive forward?

Was the thought that passed my mind?

They've treated me like an experiment…

Once I looked back at those memories that are haunting me

Comparing those nightmares to the demons that taunt me.

I don't want to look back again.

I'll just strive, climb, work my way back to who I am.

Never will I look back again!

In a way they say they can relate to me,

I just say "quit following that act" to them,

They're standing out there in mid air

Not bothering to do anything with them:

To fall, down, back to being a dreamer…

I say, why don't let dreams become a reality?

It's no use standing there in despair.

It's not like standing there will make it happen!


	4. No wonder she stole from you

No Wonder she stole from you too

You constantly say I am up to no good.

The way how I always close my door.

You say that you hate it.

You say that you'll slap me if I do.

I don't care about that anymore.

I don't feel the same way anymore about you.

Get it through your head.

I hate you now.

I just do.

You don't realize it anymore but she looks up to you.

Not me, but you.

No wonder that she steals from you.

HE looks up to me.

I don't know why for any reason though.

You use petty excuses for no reason

You say that I don't deserve anything.

No wonder that she steals from you.

I paid for everything that is in my room.

I did.

And I have proof.

SO QUIT STEALING FROM ME

I can't stand the fact that you are.

It's irritates me.

I want to lock it away then throw away the key.

I hate the way how you treat me.

I just do.

I know that he does too.

I am not your servant.

I am glad that she also steals from you.

Manipulative, hypocrite, oblivious to things around you.

You always think it's you.

Not one thought of someone else has passed your mind.

Anything that is in your home you say is yours.

But it's not.

I worked for everything that I own.

And you are only crushing that.

No wonder that she steals from you.


End file.
